


Přijatelné chování

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock si není úplně tak jist tím, proč s ním John chce spát, ale je si docela jist tím, že pokud na to půjde chytře, John v tom určitě bude pokračovat i nadále. </p><p>Jinými slovy, John je dobrý partner a Sherlock je idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Přijatelné chování

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptable Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031893) by [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/pseuds/bbcatemysoul). 



> Beta read by the amazing mia mam.

Včera večer, což bylo zhruba v době, kdy John zlehka vyprostil housle a smyčec Sherlockovi z prstů a zbytek večera se trpělivě a vytrvale věnoval kompletnímu zkratování mozkových závitů svého detektivního konzultanta, včera večer tedy Sherlock doopravdy neměl moc času na to se zastavit a zamyslet se nad tím, co to všechno znamenalo a co by s tím měl dělat. Co s tím _doopravdy_ dělal, to se mu už trochu slévalo, ale jak tak ležel v tlumeném šírání nad ránem ve své ložnici a hypnotizoval strop, matně si dokázal vybavit, že nadělal docela dost rámusu a ještě víc nepořádku a možná se dokonce dopustil maličko nesouvislého žadonění. Jak ponižující.

Přitiskl si dlaně k sobě pod bradou a odvážil se po očku podívat na Johna. Po skončení nočních radovánek totiž okamžitě usnul (bože, všednější už být _nemohl_ ) a tak si nebyl jistý, kdy se vlastně John odvalil na opačnou stranu postele. Tulení se tedy nekonalo. V telce a ve filmech se obvykle lidi vyžívali ve spoustě muchlování, ale očividně to neplatilo tady. Ne že by mělo; tulení patřilo k citům, a Sherlock se o city nezajímal, a ať už do Johna včera večer vjelo cokoliv, evidentně toho nebylo dost na to, aby se potom chtěl se Sherlockem ještě tulit. To bylo v pořádku. Upřímně řečeno, Sherlock byl víc než překvapen, když se vzbudil a zjistil, že se John nevrátil do vlastní ložnice.

Následující půlhodinu Sherlock strávil rozhodováním, zda má či nemá vypadnout z postele dřív, než se John probudí. Na jedné straně měl dnes v plánu věci, které z postele vyřídit prostě nemohl. Navíc, kdyby se John probudil a naznal, jak směšná celá tahle záležitost je, určitě by se cítil lépe, kdyby mohl vyklouznout ze Sherlockovy ložnice nepozorován a dokud bude živ, nikdy se o tom incidentu ani nezmínit. Sherlock se posadil a spustil bosé nohy z postele na zem. Na druhé straně… Sherlock věděl, že kdykoliv John strávil s někým noc, rád tam zůstával až do probuzení a do snídaně. Prý je neslušné odfrčet ihned poté, co jste se s někým vyspali. Po chvilce přemítání si Sherlock zase lehl.

Ještě dvakrát se Sherlock rozhodl, že bude nejlépe vstát, a ihned své rozhodnutí zrušil ve prospěch posečkání. Celá ta věc ho nesnesitelně znervózňovala, ačkoliv se za živý svět nedokázal dopátrat příčiny, proč by to proboha mělo být takové zásadní rozhodnutí.  Snad jen – kdyby Sherlock volil dobře, a poprvé v životě se celé ráno zvládl chovat jakžtakž slušně, pak možná někdy v budoucnu, až bude Sherlock znova bez případu a John bude zas jednou dostatečně sexuálně frustrovaný, pak by snad John byl ochoten tuhle nechutně plebejskou, ale koneckonců ne-až-tak-nepříjemnou věc zopakovat.

Ach ne. Už se těšil, až se to stane znova. Copak už to tak nebylo dost ponižující?

Sherlockovu vnitřní válku v tu chvíli přerušil John, který se protáhl, převalil a ledabyle ho objal kolem pasu.

„Ránko,“ zamumlal John, rty teplé a měkké na kůži Sherlockova nahého ramene. „Doufám, že nevadí, že jsem tu zůstal.“

„Ovšem že ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Mátlo ho, proč by se John měl vůbec ptát na tak nesmyslnou věc. „Jak bych si mohl stěžovat, že ležíš třicet devět… ne, čtyřicet jedna centimetrů daleko ode mě, když spíš, když jsem předtím strávil větší část večera podstatně blíže k tobě?“

„Fajn.“ Johnovy rty mapovaly Sherlockovu klíční kost, až musel spustit ruce, které do té doby pořád držel sepjaté pod bradou. „Protože potom je tohle mnohem jednodušší, když jsme v jedné posteli, víš.“

„Co je jednodušší?“ zeptal se Sherlock, zatímco si přikazoval zůstat v klidu a nevyšilovat nad tím, jak se mu zrychlil puls, když Johnovy rty změnily směr a započaly s pomalým sestupem přes jeho hruď.

John se uchechtl a ruka mu sjela podél Sherlockových žeber k jeho boku, kde lehce stiskl. „Ranní sex. Teda, jestli máš chuť.“

Takový vývoj rána Sherlock nečekal. Nicméně se proti tomu nedalo nic namítat, pomyslel si, když se podíval dolů, kde se mu prsty jakýmsi záhadným způsobem zapletly do Johnových vlasů, a kde ho Johnovy zuby lehounce chňapaly za kůži jen kousek od jeho pupku. Když už včera v noci dopustil, aby John slyšel, jaké zahanbující zvuky je schopen vydávat, neviděl Sherlock důvod k potlačování zamručení, které mu teď uteklo, a které John správě identifikoval jako zvuk souhlasu.

Poučení pro příště, uzavřel to Sherlock, zatímco Johnova ústa pokračovala níže: když vlezete do postele s Johnem Watsonem, správná odpověď je zůstat, dokud se neprobudí.

 

//

 

Ruku v ruce se sexem přišlo hejno každodenních dotyků, vždycky v ústraní jejich bytu. John se vůbec nestyděl políbit Sherlocka na dobré ráno, nebo ho pohladit po ramenou, když ho míjel v kuchyni, nebo ho žertovně plesknout po zadku s rozkazem přestat trucovat a uvolnit polovinu pohovky. Z toho všeho Sherlock vyvozoval dvě věci: za prvé, John měl zřejmě zrovna neuvěřitelnou smůlu s randěním, a proto se mu nedostávalo tolik fyzické pozornosti, kterou potřeboval; a za druhé, jakmile John strávil pár dní velmi podrobným seznamováním se s každičkou částí těla svého spolubydlícího, už neviděl důvod dbát na zachovávání hranic osobního prostoru, pokud byli zrovna doma. Sherlock by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že mu to vadilo, zvláště když se ty běžné dotyky občas vyvinuly v ne-až-tak-běžné dotyky, což občas vedlo k dalšímu probuzení se spolu v jedné posteli, což téměř pokaždé vyústilo v další případ Johnova holdování vášni pro ranní sex.

Sherlocka ani na chvilku nenapadlo, aby tohle pohodlné uspořádání zkazil předpokladem, že dotyky na veřejnosti by byly v pořádku. Když na to přišlo, jako nejmoudřejší se zdálo zbytečně neriskovat a nedávat Johnovi žádný důvod, aby musel obhajovat svou heterosexualitu. Když spolu byli venku, Sherlock mezi nimi udržoval vzdálenost, kterou vyhodnotil jako společensky přijatelnou pro dva muže ve striktně platonickém vztahu. Žádné náhodné doteky rukou při chůzi, žádné koleno náhodně přitisknuté k Johnově noze pod restauračním stolem.

„Proč chodíš tak daleko?“ zeptal se John jednoho odpoledne při návratu z oběda, když předtím vynechali snídani ve prospěch válení se v posteli. „Je docela k vzteku snažit se s tebou mluvit, když mezi náma pořád procházejí cizí lidi. A pro všechny svaté, kde máš rukavice? Vždyť mrzne.“

Sherlock si opravdu třel ruce a dýchal na ně, protože i v kapsách už je pomalu přestával cítit zimou. Zodpovězení první otázky by přitáhlo nevítanou pozornost k jejich situaci, takže raději zodpověděl tu druhou: „Minulý týden jsem je položil na laboratorní stůl v Bartoloměji a pak se na ně vylila kádinka žíraviny,“ vysvětlil. „Chtěl jsem si koupit nové, ale ještě jsem se k tomu nedostal.“

John si stáhl rukavice, schoval je do kapsy, přistoupil k Sherlockovi a doslova ho zatlačil na okraj chodníku, pod plátěnou stříšku nad jedním obchodem, načež vzal jednu jeho ruku do obou dlaní a začal ji prudce třít. „Je to trochu lepší?“

Teplo Johnových rukou byl absolutní požitek, to ano, ale jakmile se mu ocitl tak blízko, všechno co Sherlock chtěl, bylo popojít ještě blíž, obejmout ho a opřít si mu bradu o hlavu. Čistě kvůli tělesnému teplu v tomhle kousavě studeném počasí, samozřejmě, a vůbec ne kvůli tomu, jak příjemné bylo strávit takhle předchozí noc. „Trochu ano. Johne, to je v pořádku, nemusíš–“

„Tuhle si dej do kapsy,“ rozkázal John, pustil jeho levou ruku a současně schoval tu druhou do vlastní kapsy, prsty propletené se Sherlockovými.

„Takhle udržíme v teple jenom jednu,“ zareptal Sherlock a udiveně zíral na to, jak jeho rukáv mizí v Johnově kapse.

John je vymanévroval zpátky na chodník a pokračoval v chůzi, pořád Sherlockovi po boku. „No tak potom, ty chytráku, až bude tahle hezky zahřátá, přejdu na druhou stranu a zahřejeme tu druhou.“

Sherlock pečlivě přehodnotil pravidla, která uchovával ve své hlavě. Když okolo nebyl nikdo, kdo by je znal, John zřejmě nedbal na trochu toho ne-zrovna-platonického kontaktu, i na veřejnosti, zvláště když situace apelovala na jeho doktorské instinkty.

Sherlock se také rozhodl, že se mu vůbec nechce kupovat nové rukavice.

 

//

 

Sherlock se svalil na matraci, ignoruje tu vlhkou skvrnu pod svým podbřiškem, úlevně vydechl do polštáře a pokusil se zklidnit dech. Pár robustních rukou mu sklouzl z  boků nahoru po žebrech a John zkolaboval rovnou na něj, trochu nepohodlné, ale docela vítané závaží roztažené podél Sherlockových zad a odfukující horké výdechy na kůži vlhkou potem.

Po třech týdnech tohoto nového uspořádání musel Sherlock uznat, že se věci nevyvíjely tak, jak čekal. Co čekal, bylo pár souloží, které by Johnovi trochu ulevily v jeho sexuální frustraci, dokud si nenajde přítelkyni – a ne týdny a týdny vpravdě bujarého sexu všude možně po bytě. Přičtěme k tomu všechny ty ostatní věci, které John obvykle dělával jen se ženami, s nimiž chodil: například to dotýkání, a třeba taky sezení pod jednou dekou na pohovce, když se dívali na telku. Přesněji řečeno, zatímco se John díval na telku a Sherlock vyhledával informace o smrtícím jedu medúzy druhu _Chironex fleckeri_.

Třeba zrovna dneska John narazil na nějakého starého známého, který byl náhodou botanik, a opatřil u něj krabičku jedovatých rostlinných vzorků pro Sherlocka na hraní, které mu předal s prohlášením, že je Sherlock určitě ocení více než tradiční kytici růží (což byla velmi správná dedukce, vzhledem k tomu, že Sherlockova vděčnost vyústila v současnou situaci v ložnici). Vypadalo to, že John už dlouho neměl někoho, na kom by mohl ventilovat své romantické tendence. Problém byl ten, že Sherlockovi se to začínalo líbit, a myšlenka, že to pravděpodobně nebude trvat dlouho a John si najde přítelkyni, v něm zanechávala pocit plíživého děsu.

Jak příšerně pitomé. Jak neuvěřitelně zahanbující.

Aniž by se pokusil odvalit Johna, který pravděpodobně pochrupoval na Sherlockových zádech, natáhl Sherlock krk a podíval se přes rameno na vršek Johnových rozcuchaných vlasů. „Zdá se, že tvoje mrtvé období už trvá déle, než jsi čekal.“

„Jaké období?“ zamumlal John, líně a zmateně.

„Mrtvé období pro sex, samozřejmě,“ zavrčel Sherlock. Bože, už tak bylo dost hrozné, že se s tím vůbec musel trápit. Ještě to musel říkat nahlas.

John se poposunul a jeho smích Sherlock cítil jako zafunění. „O co ti jde? Vím, že v tomhle se zrovna moc nevyznáš, ale to, co děláme, a hlavně jak často to děláme, je přesný opak mrtvého období.“

Sherlock zabořil obličej zpátky do polštáře, aby nebylo vidět, jak protáčí panenky, a tlumeně objasnil: „Se _ženami,_ Johne.“

„Aha. No, v tom případě ne, moje mrtvé období netrvá ještě zdaleka tak dlouho, jak si myslím, že by mělo.“ John se usmíval, když tiskl dva rychlé polibky Sherlockovi mezi lopatky; Sherlock to cítil. John se odtáhl a zlehka ho pleskl po zadku. „Jo a mimochodem, jeden můj kamarád z armády bude zítra ve městě, přijel sem za sestrou. Ptá se nás, jestli přijdeme na oběd. Bylo by milé, kdybys měl čas.“

Ten provlhlý kousek prostěradla začínal být nepříjemný a tak, jakmile se John odtáhl, odvalil se Sherlock na druhou stranu, natáhl se na záda a zíral na strop. Oběd s Johnovým kamarádem zněl otravně a Sherlock neměl ponětí, proč by ho měl někdo zvát nebo očekávat, že dorazí. Nechtělo se mu ale kvůli tomu hádat jako obvykle, protože ho rozhodila ta vpravdě ohromná úleva pocházející z Johnova zřejmého přesvědčení, že v jeho okolí se nevyskytuje žádná pro něj vhodná žena.

Bohužel, jakmile dalšího dne dorazili do restaurace, Sherlock zjistil, že John si pravděpodobně jen neviděl do pusy. Matthew a jeho sestra Genevieve už tam byli a Sherlock si nemohl nevšimnout, že Genevieve byla přesně Johnův typ. Byla taky svobodná, nezadaná a věkově tak akorát. A flirtovala s Johnem. Kdyby Sherlock nemusel slíbit – a ne jednou – že u jídla nebude dedukovat lidi nahlas, hned by všem oznámil, že Genevieve jde zcela jasně jen o jednorázovku, kterou by popudila svého žárlivého bývalého, ke kterému se pořád dokola vrací. 

Sherlock otráveně vzdychl a poraženecky se opřel o židli. Po chvilce John jakoby nic přehodil paži přes opěradlo Sherlockovy židle a povzbudivě mu stiskl rameno. Matthew mezi nimi dvakrát přejel očima a neúspěšně se pokusil utajit úsměv. Genevieve se lehce zarděla, zanechala flirtování a začala konverzovat o neutrálních tématech.

Sherlock snědl celý talíř, aby měl pusu pořád plnou a nenapadlo ho říct něco, kvůli čemu by si John uvědomil, jakou chybu právě udělal.

 

//

 

Bylo už k půlnoci. Tenhle případ se táhl od osmi od rána a ještě pořád nenašli všechny ostatky. Aspoň to pátrání v odpadcích bylo trochu zábavné. Nejspíš si to myslel i vrah, protože jen někdo doopravdy znuděný k smrti by rozčtvrtil mrtvolu, na každý kousek připevnil nápovědu, a každý kousek potom pohodil v jiné popelnici. Lestradově týmu přinesli nejdřív ruku, ale všichni byli (samozřejmě) příliš nablblí, aby z toho vyvodili, kde bude schovaný další kousek, a proto povolali Sherlocka.

Sherlock svíral baterku mezi zuby a doloval v odpadcích, zatímco Lestrade a John postávali opodál a bezpochyby konverzovali o čemsi příšerně nezáživném, například fotbalu nebo pivě. John opatroval Sherlockův kabát a šálu, aby moc nenačuchly, zatímco je Sherlock po kolena v případu.

Lestradovi zazvonil telefon. Hovor trval několik minut. Sherlockovi se zdálo, že Lestrade řekl ‚Sally‘, ale nebyl si jistý. Po chvíli k němu Lestrade i John přišli blíž a tvářili se u toho, jako kdyby se chystali zvěstovat špatné zprávy.

„Co se děje?“ vyštěkl Sherlock, upustil jeden pytel odpadků a natáhl se pro druhý.

„Podívej, zkus se nenaštvat,“ odkašlal si Lestrade, „ale vypadá to, že ten blázen se právě přihlásil sám a chce nám všechno říct. Donovanová ho zrovna zpracovává.“

Sherlock se zarazil uprostřed trhání plastikového pytle, který po hmatu vypadal, že by se v něm mohla skrývat levá noha oběti, a možná i oblečení.  „Přihlásil se? _On se přihlásil?_ “ Celý den strávený prohrabáváním hnusu a teď ho ten idiot ani nenechá ten případ vyřešit? „Lestrade, pro vaše vlastní dobro doufám, že ať je ten blázen s Donovanovou kdo chce, není to doopravdy náš vrah, protože jestli jste mě dneska ráno vytrhl od úžasného sexu kvůli případu, který ani nebudu moct vyřešit –“

Do háje.

Tohle neměl říkat. Stiskl zuby a nasadil vražedný pohled, nejdřív na pytel s nohou ve svých rukou, pak na Lestrada, a nakonec na Johna, i když v jeho případě se mu to moc nepovedlo.

„Jo, měl jsi pravdu,“ Lestrade pravil Johnovi a přátelsky ho poplácal po rameni, „bude z toho mít hysterický záchvat. Díky bohu že je to tvůj přítel a ne můj.“

Ach bože, _ne_ , copak na světě nebylo nic, co by Lestrade nedovedl udělat horší? Sherlock nechal pytel pytlem, toporně se vyšplhal z hromady odpadků a škrobeně si upravil poskvrněný oblek. „Nemám hysterický záchvat,“ opravil ho. „A jistě pochopíte, že se nehodlám zdržovat posloucháním záchvatu, který dostane John, až začne přede všemi po sto prvé bránit svoji heterosexualitu.“

Lestrade se zamračil a tázavě se podíval na Johna, který jen pokrčil rameny a nabídl Sherlockovi kabát. Sherlock na něj upřel podezřívavý pohled. John protočil panenky a popošel, aby mu ho navlékl sám.

„Když jsi si tak jistý, že nemáš záchvat, mohl by ses aspoň sám obléknout,“ napomenul ho, přistoupil blíž a obtočil mu kolem krku šálu. Zazubil se na Lestrada: „Určitě mi ho nezávidíš, kamaráde?“

„Docela určitě ne,“ zasmál se Lestrade, v té chvíli už na odchodu ke svému autu, kde chtěl počkat na zbytek svého týmu a Andersona, kteří se měli postarat o zabalenou nohu a oblečení. „Zejtra ráno v mé kanceláři to uzavřem, jo?“

John přikývl. „Jo, budeme tam.“

„Ty jsi mu to nevyvracel,“ podotkl Sherlock, zatímco pozoroval Lestrada na odchodu. „Teď to navykládá úplně každému.“

„O co ti zas jde? Vždyť už o nás každý ví. Určitě nemáš ten hysterický záchvat?“ John se do něj zavěsil a popotáhl ho směrem k ulici, kde by jim mohl zastavit taxík.

Sherlock se zašklebil a potřásl hlavou. „Johne, bavíme se vůbec o tom samém? Nazval mě tvým –“

„Přítelem, jasně. Vždyť si o tom cvrlikají vrabci na střeše.“ John se zarazil a zamračil. „Ty jsi snad chtěl, abych to nikomu neříkal?“

„Cože?“ Sherlock se otočil a němě na něj zíral, zatímco se snažil ignorovat bušení ve své hrudi a tak trochu divný pocit v žaludku, jako kdyby padal z velké výšky. Zavřel oči a snažil se vybavit Johnovo chování za poslední měsíc. „Myslel jsem si –“ zakoktal se a upřel pohled na špičky svých bot, „myslel jsem si, že jen s někým potřebuješ spát, dokud si nenajdeš novou přítelkyni.“

John se pustil jeho ruky a udělal krok zpět, pusu dokořán. „Jak tě to jen mohlo napadnout, když… počkat. Copak jsi vůbec nedával pozor, když jsem na tebe mluvil, ten první večer?“

„Co? Kdy?“ Sherlock vzhlédl, přivřel oči a pátral v paměti. Zrovna hrál na housle, když se John vrátil z procházky, a potom si chtěl John promluvit o něčem, co vypadalo důležitě, a tak Sherlock poslušně přestal s hraním a na patřičných místech vydával zvuky obecného souhlasu, zatímco dál přemýšlel o různých jedech v různých druzích medúz. No a potom přišel sex, a to už Sherlock opravdu dával pozor.

„Bože můj, tys fakt nedával pozor. Neslyšel jsi ani slovo z toho, co jsem ti povídal.“ John si promnul čelo a nevěřícně se zasmál. „Proboha, Sherlocku, vždyť jsi mi odpovídal! Řekl jsem ti, že jsem do tebe po uši zamilovaný jako úplný idiot, a tys řekl, že to je _prima_ , a zdálo se, že si docela užíváš to, co se z toho potom vyvinulo!“

Sherlock zíral, oči vyvalené, zatímco tahle nová informace zapadla na místo v jeho paměti. Věděl, že by měl nejspíš něco říct, ale jeho mozek a jeho pusa v tu chvíli odmítaly spolupracovat.

„Počkat,“ pokračoval John po chvíli. „Když sis myslel, že tě jen využívám na sex, cos proboha celou tu dobu dělal _ty_?“

„Snažil jsem se neudělat nic, co by tě přimělo k tomu, abys se mnou přestal spát!“ vyhrkl Sherlock. Přešlápl na místě. „Nepřestaneš, viď? Byl bych rád, kdyby věci zůstaly tak, jak byly.“

John na něj hodnou chvíli nevěřícně zíral a potom vybuchl v záchvatu nedůstojně dětinského smíchu. „Pane bože, ty jsi ale pitomec.“ Znovu se do něj zavěsil a nabral ho loktem do žeber, aby ho upozornil na přibližující se taxík.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a poslušně vztáhl ruku, aby taxi přivolal. „Spousta lidí chodí s pitomci.“

 


End file.
